Dark Sasusaku
by Bubbly12
Summary: Okay so Sakura is captured by Sasuke and he has plans for his old teamate.


Okay, Sasusaku is my favorite Naruto couple since I saw the first or should I say the second episode. No wait, actually all I could think about was how cool Naruto is. I've read dark Sasusaku fanfics lately so I decided to write one. I'm also a big fan of Sasunaru(I try my best to ignore the Sakura bashing in those fics) Obikaka is my new obsession to, and Sasusakunaru is beginning to interest me.

Mine

When Sasuke had succeeded in killing Itachi, he decided to follow his next move. To restore his clan, and who better than the girl who loves him. She was his after all, she belonged to him. This girl, was his old teamate. Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke had silently been watching her in her home. He abducted her at night and somehow sealed her chakara. Now Sakura was in a cold dark cell, her arms chained to the wall, and a redhead with glasses at the other side of the bars just smirked and taunted at the scene.

"Karin." Karin turned and saw Sasuke walking by and she was instantly all over, "What are you doing here?"

"Just keeping an eye on pinky here." Karin said, as she pointed at Sakura. Sasuke eyed Sakura's vunarble state, and he couldn't wait for his next step. The lust he felt for the pinkette was uncontrollable to bear. He could already imagine himself ravaging her, her moaning and painful screams. Mostly the young she will bear him, all the children they'll have together.

"Sasuke? Hello, are you there?"

"Karin leave us."

"But SSaaskkeee..."

" ." Karin got timid at how Sasuke's voice almost sounded like a beast. Karin began to walk off to the exist, but not without giving Sakura another glare and left. Sasuke made sure she was gone, and soon got in the cell with Sakura. He noticed that she was still sleeping, and Sasuke took the the time to observe his old comrades new changes.

Sakura had a full grown chest, her body became more curved than before, and a small waist. Her beauty has increased as well. Sasuke traced Sakura's soft pink full lips with his thumb, next was her long eyelashes, then her milky skin. Sasuke bit Sakura's ear, and whispered, "_Wake up Sakura... _"

Sakura's eyes shot opened and her emerald eyes widened when she saw it was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke! Where am I?! Why did you bring me here?!" Sasuke cupped Sakura's cheek in a lover's manner.

"My, so many questions you ask my little blossom." That comment shocked Sakura. 'Little blossom? Why is acting different? Of course he's evil, but why is talking to me like this?'

"What's the matter Sakura? Cat got your tongue? Or better yet mine." Sakura was about to ask another question, but was cut off when Sasuke smashed their lips together, and prying open Sakura's mouth with his own. His tongue explored her mouth and wrapped his around hers.

Sakura wanted him to stop, she couldn't breath. To her, it felt as is Sasuke was gorging down on her mouth, and sucking all the oxygen. Finally, it felt like a century, he released her mouth.

Sasuke moaned the whole time he was in her mouth, but he was running out of her, so sadly he needed to catch his breath.

"God, you taste just as good as you smell, my blossom."

"Why are you doing this...?" Sakura asked as tears slowly slid down her blushing cheeks. The sight made Sasuke crave more. As sicking as it is. He took pleasure in Sakura's pain, he wanted her to cry and beg him to stop.

"You'll soon find out." As he said that, Sasuke slowly unzipped Sakura's vest.

"No! Sasuke don't!" Sasuke just ignored Sakura's pleas. He took out a kunai and sliced Sakura's bra and exposing her chest.

"My little blossom, how you've grown." Sakura looked away trying to ignore the humiliation of being exposed to this monster.

Sasuke's blood boiled as he saw Sakura turn away from him like that. How dare she! Sasuke roughly grabbed Sakura's chin and forced her to look at him.

"Don't turn away from me! You're mine! I'll do whatever I want with you so better comply, or this will be much worse then it is." This time, Sakura got angry.

"Fuck you Uchiha! Don't touch me, you animal!" She spat at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke wiped the saliva off with his sleeve, and glared at her. He swiftly slapped Sakura across the face, and grabbed her by the throat.

"I should strangle you right now, but instead of going slow will just get to the fun part..."Sakura tried to kick or at least push Sasuke with her leg.

Sasuke caught the leg and twisted it, and Sakura screamed in pain. Sasuke spread Sakura's legs and used the kunai to cut her skirt and shorts. Her lower half was now exposed, now Sasuke began to undress himself, and positioned himself for the deed he was about to do.

"Sasuke... please...no..."

"If you only did it the easy way."

"Anything but this..."

"Why? I thought you always wanted this? You love me don't you?"

"No!"

"Hm, then who?"

"Naruto. He's the one I truly love. You make me sick!"

"Too bad. You were and are always mine, Sakura."

Sasuke thrusted inside of Sakura. He squeezed Sakura's ass making her scream and moan as his thrusts went harder and faster. Sasuke licked and bit Sakura's nipples to make her moan, but she tried to hold it in. Sasuke looked at Sakura's face. Her eyelids shut tight as tears started running down, and her teeth grinding to be closed. Sasuke licked Sakura's neck all the way up to her chin and thrusted even harder and found the spot that made her gasp.

"Looks like I found it." Sasuke hit that spot painfully hard that made Sakura scream even loader, and he went even faster. His body squeezing hers to the cold brick wall, his nails dug deep into her back piercing it and blood soon followed.

Sakura thought if she screamed load it will make the pain go away, but it became more painful. She could feel Sasuke was about to release, and dreaded it. What was she to do? How will everyone treat her if she ever returns to Konoha? They'll probably call her the traitor's whore or bitch? She wouldn't blame them, she couldn't stop her moans. Sasuke finally released and groaned when he did, Sakura couldn't stop her moaning. She couldn't deny it, even how much pain she felt, broken inside, there was a small part of pleasure she felt.

Sasuke kissed Sakura again, but this time it wasn't rough. It was soft and almost another meaning to it as well. He kissed her forehead and brought her head to his neck.

"Thank you. My little blossom, and don't you ever forget you'll always be mine."


End file.
